mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason "Nic" Nicasio
Jason Nicasio commonly referred as "Nic" is the former D2 house representative,Former Mod council member, Current Libertarian Chairman succeeding former Chairman Caleb Andrew, and Former Libertarian nominee for the fifth election before dropping out. December-January 2017 Nic first joined Mec as a Democrat and former bernie supporter who came to support his now friend Jonathan Gathers for the presidency. Nic hardly did anything but supporting Jonathan. In January 10 Jonathan lost the election to Gabe Fly. Nic was disappointed. Relationships At first when Jason Nicasio joined he was seen as immature and annoying,As the times and drama went on in early 2017,Many people like Jon and Jesse saw him in their own words as wise and mature sometimes yet Jason Nicasio had complicated relationships with everyone,Sometimes Jesse and him are arguing,Sometimes it's Ethan,Jonathan and Cruxana. In the anti cruxana group chats Nic joined in,Later one of his friends tried to leak a personal folder against cruxana which Nicasio warned Cruxana about,Worrying about her. Later on in MEC Jason wasn't socially active but enjoy joining alot of calls,He patched things up with Jesse and Jonathan,Cruxana didn't wanted to talk to him anymore after he made a mean comment,Which Jesse told Nicasio about. His relationships with the old members of mec and new one is inactive as he is retired,But he is still in touch with Jonathan,Jesse and Ethan. Elections In around February Nic ran for the senate election in a community that is now disbanded called "Mock Senate" Nic ran as a democrat with the help of his friend Jonathan Gathers and won with 77% percent of the vote. Two months later in March Nic ran for re election and won with the same margain of votes. Nic gotten to a a lot of controversy but he either stayed neutral or try to help whoever he thinks is right in a certain situation. Taft announced￼ on February that the Mock Senate wasn't part of Mec. Everyone but Nic called tim "corrupt" or a dictator which Nic said was ironic later on due to scandals surrounding Cruxana and Jesse, Two people who accused Tim of being corrupted. Support for Ethan kelly and candidacy for President and break Nic supported kelly in all three elections Kelly ran in. In june around the season for the 5th election Ethan decided not to run if Nic ran. Nic announced his candidacy for President ironically calling for the abolishment of the mod council and introducing "mecanomics" which is reforming the community with government, Nic is inspiration for the later reform party which had most of the policies Nic ran with,But ironically enough Nic opposed the party claiming "The reform party is full of people who accuse with no evidence for political gain" Nic ran against Jesse They were close on the polls. On June Nic wanted to get rid of Jess and Cruxana because he states they're ruining the community with corruption. Nic and Jess made a deal that if they both dropped out they'll leave Mec, after a series of misunderstandings both Nic and Jess felt that the other one had broken their part of the deal. Later after dropping out Ethan hopped back on the race, and Nic voted for him. Nic regretted dropping out knowing he had a chance to become president. October 13-14th election On September Nic came back but as Jacob Russel, Nic asked Ethan to let him use that account for running but he won't use his old account to avoid being accused of voting fraud. Nic ran for D4 house but dropped out and endorsed Caleb Andrew. The D4 house race was close and it let to a runoff between Caleb and Poro,Which Caleb won. Nic returned again in October 4th announcing his candidacy for D2 as a Libertarian, He was against Poro Poro. Nic did 8 speeches and on election day it was similar to the Caleb V Poro election, It was between a libertarian and poro, it was a close race,and at the end the libertarian won. Nic won by 1 vote and many asked for Poro to contest the results but Poro conceded the race to Nicasio. Nicasio won and is now proposing bills for the house, At his first day as representative he has successfully passed two bills with a unanimous vote. Nicasio called the bills "Ones that protect our civil liberties and personal freedoms that must be preserved and protected by the constitution. On October 14 Nicasio endorsed Caleb Andrew for president. In addition Nic was mod in the other community formed by Taft and Jess. After reaching 50 members he kicked and banned everyone in what people say in spite of Jesse, Jason in his own words said " I removed them so that they couldn't elect corrupt individuals like Jess in office". Nic won re Election to D2 House Which will be held in November 18,2017, He is running under the record of proposing five bills his first term and in his own words being a effective Congress man. Retirement Soon after finishing his house term in early December,Jason left without posting about why he left. Jason Joined in December 2016,Was at some point of time a establishment member being in many dramatic events,As well as infighting within friends, All this ended when many veterans Like Jonathan Gathers and Cruxana left as well Ethan Kelly brought Mec new popularity with his channel. Jason Nicasio is currently on another mock government.Category:People